Meant to Be
by MikiFreaky
Summary: After Majin Buu's Defeat, Chi-Chi finally has what she's always wanted. Her family, all her boys, together at last, just as they are meant to be. A brief look into how the Son Family reconnect after death and more has kept them apart for so long.


Meant to Be

I can't believe it. I keep pinching myself to make certain I'm not dreaming, or dead. After what the last few days have been like I can't be too certain that the figure seated beside me stuffing his face is actually real. Or that I am real. I can't help but reach over and run my hand down his muscled arm, feeling the textured heat of his skin to confirm that he's really there. Without even pausing in his inhalation of food, he briefly catches my hand in his and squeezes it.

Feeling my eyes welling with tears again I drop my arm and look around at the others, swallowing hard to try and control my emotions. Seeing each battered face seated around me causes my heart to clench. This group has gone through some terrible battles before, but this one has left the most pain behind, not just on our bodies, but also on our hearts and minds. Death had come for most all of us, and torment will continue to haunt us for years to come. Even now, as we celebrate our victory, those shadows remain. We lost so much and face such sorrow but... Now here we all are, alive and together, as we are meant to be.

My son, who I thought dead, is sitting across this gathering from me, speaking softly into the ears of the young woman who loves him more than he will ever know. Every now and then she drops her gaze and sneaks out a finger to touch the edge of his clothes, reassuring herself that he is really there. I have to smile at that. When I first met this girl I hadn't liked her but she is actually a very sweet and proper young lady, one whom I can easily see settling into a family with my son. How she managed to come from that blowhard attention whore self-proclaimed World Champ, I will never know, but I'm thankful for him as well. My boy needs someone like her, and he's somehow managed to raise his daughter well enough.

I let out a contented sigh. I want for nothing in the world right now.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The soft whisper makes me jump, startled. Turning my left I meet the watery blue eyes belonging to one of my most cherished friend in this whole world. Many are shocked by our friendship because we are such polar opposites with terribly strong personalities, but we have bonded over being the only two women in the universe who can sit down and discuss our family issues without being seen as insane. Not to say we don't argue, because we do, frequently. We have totally different ideas on how most everything should be done, from parenting or making a living to being a good wife and partner. At the end of the day though, even as we fight, I will always be on her side and she on mine.

"I... still can't believe it's real. Not only is my son back but so is my husband." I once again reach out to touch him as he takes a break from eating to say something to the bald headed geezer sitting across the way from him. Feeling the reassuring squeeze on my hand I smile. How have I lived without this for so long?

"I know, right!? I keep thinking I'll blink and open my eyes and we will be dead spirits again in Otherworld and Vegeta will still be… gone." She swallows hard, the memory still too fresh for her to easily talk about. That moment was terrible for us both, learning of the passing of people so important to us. I passed out, but I was still conscious enough to hear that heart-felt howl of agony wrenched from her soul. That terrible sound when she learned of her husband's sacrifice will probably haunt many of us here for awhile. I hope I never hear it again.

I grab her hands in my own, ready to offer comfort. "Bulma..."

Before anything reassuring can come out of my mouth she wipes the pain off her face and grins in her evilly lascivious way that always manages to make my heart plummet. Seeing it is always a precursor to something outrageous or completely insane coming out of her mouth. Because she is so selfish and vain, that something is also usually not appropriate for innocent minds to hear. It's no wonder she's never been able to ride the Nimbus Cloud. Squeezing my hands Bulma leans over until her mouth is almost touching my ear.

"So, Chi-Chi, I bet you are excited to get back home tonight. Hubby has seven years worth to make up for. I'd offer to watch Goten for you but I'm planning on getting pretty busy myself later. Do you think Gohan would mind taking both Goten and Trunks for the night?" With each word she says my face grows hotter until I can't stand it anymore. She is so… perverted at times!

With a mortified shriek I shove her away. She falls against her silently scary husband, laughing at me as I shake my head violently before whirling around to hide my face against the sturdy bulwark of my husband's strong back.

"What's up, Chi-Chi?" He asks around a mouthful of food, making it sound more like 'mwuats oop, hehe?' than actually words. The only reason I can understand his garbled speech is because I have ages of experience translating full mouth talk into understandable phrases. Resisting the urge to correct his terrible manners - I will let him off for now since he's had a rough couple of days - I rub my still burning face into the familiar sturdy orange fabric covering his back.

"Nothing, Goku. Nothing at all."

He shoves another pork bun into his mouth before reaching back and pulling me around to face him. Then while I hover uncertainly he yanks me down to his side so I am practically plastered against him as he eats. My eyes widen at his unprecedented move and I try to get away but each time I move he just grabs my wrist and tugs me back.

Feeling other eyes on us and hearing Bulma's barely stifled chortle, my temper flares. Not that it takes much to ignite normally, but my husband has always had a special talent for flipping my switch quicker than other people. As Goku pulls me back again I raise my arm and throw my fist at his face. He dodges the move as I expect but it does make him freeze with his mouth full and blink at me. It's his chipmunk look, and while it is as adorable now as it was when we first married, I've learned to harden my heart to it and resist letting him off the hook by using it. He's just sly enough to try it anyway, since he knows he's cute when he does it, the jerk.

"Goku, let me go. Now." I hiss, mindful of innocent little Goten staring at me from the other side of his father's lap. He has quickly become completely attached to his father and I am happy that he loves him so much, but I am not going to allow Goku to act like this. I didn't want Goten to start thinking that Mommy and Daddy don't love one another but there is a time and a place for affection and it is most certainly not atop the Guardian of Earth's lookout while all our friends and family are watch us! Goku swallows his food and starts arguing with me, and I even enjoy that, curse him.

"But, Chi-Chi, I've really missed you these last seven years and you're sitting right next to me and I feel better when you are close enough for me to touch. I know we are all alive again but you were really dead not too long ago and that was kinda hard for me." He admits it with a grin, acting like he hadn't just blown my mind. Even when he thought that Gohan had died, he still maintained a strong face for us as we all fell apart. I knew he was upset but he didn't share his pain with us because he couldn't. He had to believe that he could make everything right in order to… well, do just that.

With what he just said, though, he admits that when I died he was seriously affected. I never would have guessed that he was so upset by it that he would need to touch me as much as I need to touch him just to make sure I am really here. I never knew that my being alive and safe meant that much to him. He cares so much for all his friends I figured I was just lumped into that category of 'people I must protect' that drives him forward. However, it appears that I have a special spot after all. Tears start to puddle in my eyes again as I stare at him. This man is far too good for me.

"Mom, Dad, um, do you guys want me to take Goten tonight?" At the shyly asked question all my tears dry up and I stand, snagging a plate from Goku's hand and hurling it at my tactless, not so innocent son. He yelps and ducks, making sure to move Videl out of the range of my throwing arm as he does so. Her father, Mr. Satan, shrieks and scurries behind Gohan, staring at me with wide eyes as my son sweats, looking more than a little frightened. What is he learning at that city school of his? Maybe the delinquent ways of his classmates is rubbing off on him? After all, he started wearing that silly outfit after going to school for only a couple of days, a helmet and a cape, of all things! Perhaps public education is not as great as I have been led to believe.

"No, Gohan, I do not want you to take Goten! We are all going to go back home _together_ and be a family of four tonight, got it!?" I shriek, poking my finger out at him as he opens his mouth. His voice freezes in his throat and I continue.

"Your father just came back from the dead and he misses you and needs to get acquainted with Goten. We are all going back to-get-her, _got it_?" My voice drops to a low growl and my raised finger dares him to try and challenge me. No one has ever claimed Gohan is stupid, so he makes the smart choice and gives in.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan squeaks, dropping his hands in his lap and lowering his head. Whirling, I grab Goku's face in both my hands, careful of his full cheeks, and make him look at me. His dark eyes are without guile or malice as he blinks at me. I'm almost tempted to let it go but I just can't. I know him, so I must make sure.

"That goes triple for you, Mister. No. Training. Not tonight. If you even think of running off somewhere, I will teach you just how much pain a human woman can cause a Saiyan warrior. Understand?" I ask. Her starts to open his mouth and I squeeze my hands a little. "Goku. Got. It?"

Eyes widening in fear, he starts nodding his head quickly. I smile and step back, hands falling to my hips in satisfaction. It is good to know that even after being away from me and my strict rules for seven years, he hasn't forgotten how our household works. I'm in charge. They may be able to send me flying with a tap on the back but in my home, in our family, I am the boss and no one, not even our friends, ever challenges me.

Raucous laughter bursts out all around me as my friends let loose with some of the loudest laughter I have heard in a very long time. Yamcha and Krillin are each giggling so much that they're crying. Dende and Mr. PoPo both smile happily as they chuckle at my expense. Bulma is just shaking her head as she grins at me. Mr. Satan and Videl both look slightly startled but amused. Piccolo smirks at me and even Vegeta almost looks kind of amused.

"Some things never change. Chi-Chi is still the true strongest in the universe!" Master Roshi calls, make a blush dance across my cheeks. Goku's light-hearted giggle burst out behind me and I feel his warm hands land on my shoulders as he stands up to lean against me from behind.

"That's right!" He jokes, holding my hands down by my sides as I try to lift them to hide my face. "No one messes with Chi-Chi!"

My embarrassment rising to uncontrollable levels, I lift my foot and bring it down hard on his instep. He yelps and hops around, holding his foot. We both know that with my power level I can't really hurt him, but that's never stopped either one of us from enjoying the fact that I'm skilled enough to at least startle him sometimes. While he is off balance, I sweep my leg out and send him crashing down to the ground. Then, as he is still on the floor, I step over him dusting off my hands and start marching to edge of the lookout.

"Mommy, where are you going" I glance down to see little Goten, his midnight hair all crazy like his father's, trotting at my side with two apples in his hands and food all over his chubby little face.

"Home." I snap, embarrassed to the limit of my tolerance and ready to get back into the familiar comfort of my home. I have been gone for too long and I need the normalcy of being a housewife to make all this craziness easier to swallow. Kid Buu, Gohan's death-not-death, _my_ death, the world's death and revival, Goku's revival… I am way over my limit of what I can handle. With Goku as a husband, I've gotten used to some crazy things, but these last few days have been too much.

Goten scrunches up his nose in adorable confusion. "But… you can't fly." He points out, nodding his head at the clouds surrounding the Lookout. I grind my teeth. Yes, I know I cannot fly. Despite having asked not only my husband and his friends multiple times but also my sons, no one has taught me how and my attempts to teach myself are more like the drunken weavings of a bumblebee than actual flight. I think they're scared of what could happen if I could chase them when they fly off to avoid my rage, and that's why they don't share the knowledge with me.

"I may not be able to fly under my own power but the Nimbus can carry me just fine." I shout back. Everyone always forgets I can also ride the Nimbus Cloud. I'm just as pure as my children and husband, thank you. Now that the boys have both mastered flight, that little cloud has become my main means of transportation around the mountain I call home. It's not really practical for long distances or city travel, but in my neck of the woods, it's perfect.

I stop near the edge of the Lookout and draw in a deep breath to summon the Nimbus, but before I can call it, an arm like steel wraps around me, pulling me back before sweeping me up into a princess carry hold. I squeal and glance up, seeing Goku grinning over me.

"No need; I'll hold you. Gohan, Goten, let's go home." He says, rising up into the air. Goten instantly flies up and starts doing swoops around us. Gohan takes a little longer, bidding Videl and Piccolo farewell before flying over to us. Even though I know he wants to spend some time with his girlfriend, the smile on his face every time he sees Goku shows that he also needs to have some family time.

"See you all soon!" Goku calls out before he starts descending down the tower, holding me securely in his arms. The wind rushing by whips over my skin and draws water from my eyes. I clutch tightly at Goku. He is much, much faster than the Nimbus and it's terrifying.

"Slow down!" I shriek, fear making my voice shrill. I know that he would never drop me, and even if he did for some reason or another, Gohan or Goten would try to grab me. I can still rely on the Nimbus as well if they can't catch me either, but we are travelling faster than airplanes way up high in the sky. I can't exactly say I am used to or enjoy this mode of travel all that well.

"Hey, Gohan, Goten… race you home!" Goku calls out the challenge before increasing his speed with a burst of truly evil laughter. My screaming can probably be heard all the way down on the ground. I am not a person who enjoys flying normally, and he knows this. I can feel his laughter as I clutch him in terror. This man! Growling between my screams, I kick my feet in futile agitation, too scared to let go of him long enough to hit him in the head like he needs.

In what seems like forever, but is really only two or three minutes, Goku slows and lands outside our small home in the mountains. My shaky legs aren't quite ready to hold my weight and I cling to him as our sons land beside us. He keeps his arm around me, supporting me as I try to calm my breathing and take a step on my own.

Laughing, Goten starts jumping and running around like crazy. "Yeah, we're home we're home! Dad's back, Gohan's back, Mommy's back, we're home, yippie!" He sings, doing flips and cartwheels all over the yard. Smiling, Gohan starts chasing his brother, trying to catch the little twerp as he beings flying around in joyous circles. It's good to see Goten back to his normal self. The events of the last few days have been hard on him.

Goku is silent, staring around at the place he hasn't seen in seven years. The house has changed a little since his death, as have the lands around it, but it still looks mostly the same. The air here is till peaceful and sweet, just as it was when we first wed and started our family here. Glancing up at him, I can see the happiness on his face as he takes in a deep breath and smiles.

"Welcome home, Goku." I whisper, resting my head against his shoulder. He pulls me in tighter against him.

"I'm back, Chi-Chi." His voice is a little rough, but still so happy that I have to close my eyes for a moment. For seven years I have lived without him, and struggled to raise not only Gohan, but also Goten by myself. Our friends have helped – heaven knows I would be lost without Bulma and even Vegeta helping me wrangle in the endless energy that is Goten, and I certainly would be insane without Piccolo helping me discipline both my Super Saiyan boys – but it has been hard on me. But now Goku is home. He's back, for good.

I'm not going to delude myself that he will stay. Some threat will surely come again, and when it does, he will go meet it. Gohan will follow. Goten too, probably. Fighting and protecting is in their blood, as much as it annoys me sometimes. But Goku will come home to me. I can feel that assurance in the embrace holding me now. His hug is tight, the strength in his arms tempered so that he does not hurt me even as he makes sure I am pressed as close to him as I can possibly get.

"Moooooommy, I'm hungry! I wanna eat now!" Goten stops his hopping flying dance in front of me and pouts, sticking his bottom lip out at me. Normally I would snap at him for his manners, but… I bend over and lift him in a tight hug, happy to be holding my little Saiyan warrior once again. His small hands, still prone to clinging to me, wrap around my neck in a tight embrace, a slight shiver shaking him.

It's easy to forget that he is so young and innocent, a true child. He fights like a demon and acts as though he hasn't a care in the world, much like his father. But still, with this fight he has seen more death and horror than anyone, regardless of age, should have to witness. Especially one as childish and naive as Goten is. My death was especially hard on him. I hold him just as tightly, glancing up at Goku, who watches me soundlessly. I can only hug my baby as tightly as possible to let him know that I'm alive and well.

"Alright, I'll fix us up something. Why don't you take your father and Gohan to go clean up at the lake?" I suggest, knowing that he wants to spend time with his two heroes as well. He needs to know that both of them are also alive. Gohan has always been his rock and losing him, even if he didn't really, made my perpetually happy son become more serious than ever before. And his father… he cried when Goku left. Goten isn't one for tears, so that more than anything else let me know how emotionally drained he is. Goten needs the assurance that we are here and not leaving, especially from his father. Not for awhile, anyway. I lift my child off my neck and hold him out to his father. Goku nods and holds out his hands.

I pass Goten over, smiling as the little monkey climbs right up onto his father's shoulders and starts playing with the dark hair so like his own. Gohan grins watching his brother and father together. From the nostalgia on his face, I bet he is remembering when that spot used to be his and he would spends hours riding around on Goku's shoulders, seeing the wonder that is this world from that safe, comfortable vantage point.

"We'll be right back." Goku tells me before turning and walking off towards the lake. Gohan grins and follows, trotting up to his father's side. Goten starts telling his big brother how he and Trunks were able to go Super Saiyan 3, which Gohan cannot apparently do, making Goku laugh as the brothers start to bicker about who is stronger. I hope this doesn't lead to Gohan training to attain the next level of power… The very thought of it makes me almost want to weep. I'll just worry about that another day.

Turning, I walk into the house, flipping on lights and heading to my personal battlefield. The kitchen is well stocked with more food than most families see in a year, and I can crank out copious amounts of tasty foods in a short amount of time, but… it has been awhile since I have had to prepare food for three bottomless pits. Goku's appetites have never been easily quenched, but judging from how much he ate at Dende's, I am willing to bet that his need for fuel has only grown. Given his new abilities and the long battle he just fought, and coming back to life after being dead, he's going to be hungrier than normal.

Gnawing on my bottom lip, I decide to start with huge quantities of pasta. Not only is it easily done, but it also fills stomachs quickly and won't cause me hysteria cleaning up. Setting my biggest pot on the stove, I fill it with water and turn up the heat. While it starts to warm up I divide my kitchen into three separate sauce stations. One is meat sauce pasta, one is vegetable sauce (which is the only way I have found to get Goten to each vegetables; he is so much like Goku!) and the other is cheese sauce pasta. I prepare the ingredients for the sauce at each station.

Then, once the huge pot boils, I throw the raw noodles in to cook. I also start another pot of water, readying it for some rice. These boys love their rice, and I must have it at every meal. There is still some leftover bread from my baking earlier this week, so I pull that out and ready the oven to warm it up. Now, I need one more dish… fish! Goten caught a big enough one just before the whole mess with Buu began. Dende preserve me, was it really only a few days ago?

Pulling the already deboned and divided meat out of the freezer, I prepare a pan to bake it in, getting the potatoes ready to go with it. Throwing in some herbs and spices, I place the fish on the bed of spuds and shove it into the oven. Blowing my bangs back out of my face, I start whipping the sauces for the pasta together.

Once that is done, I get the plates and serving dishes out of the cabinet and set them on the table. An unstoppable smile stretches my mouth as I set four places instead of three. It has been far, far too long since I have had this much fun cooking a meal. I always enjoy seeing to the needs of my family, especially shopping for them, but today I am so happy to be cooking that even the knowledge of the hours of cleanup ahead can't dampen my spirits. Running over to the stove, I check the noodles and drain the water, dividing them into three equally large bowls. Then I quickly pour the different sauces over each bowl and mix. Setting the three serving platters on the table I run over and start dishing up the rice.

Just as I throw the bread into the oven to warm while the fish finishes cooking, I hear loud voices approaching the house. Glancing out the window, into the soft twilight that has fallen over the land, I see my three boys walking back towards the house. Goten is hanging off his father's arm, using it to do pull-ups while Gohan pokes him, making the boy shriek with laughter and falter.

Grinning, Goku tosses his youngest son high in the air, dragging shrieking giggles from him. I am so happy to see how quickly and easily Goten accepts him. They are very similar, so I guess to Goten, Goku isn't a stranger at all; he's more like a long lost friend who has finally returned home. Gohan can hardly keep his eyes off his father. I know for a long time he blamed himself for Goku's death, and even though he accepted it, the reality of not having a father was still hard for him to swallow. So seeing him here, now, laughing and smiling like he always has, probably does a lot to ease that boy's burden. Besides, Gohan has always hero-worshipped Goku, to the point of being a little in awe of his father. To have that important figure back in his life… it will do Gohan good, I know.

Wiping my hands on my apron, I walk to the door. "Foods almost ready, so shoes off and come into the dining room." I order, grinning as all three of them instantly stop to obey my edict before tramping into the house, Goten leading the way.

As Goku passes me by, he bends down and pressed a brief kiss against my forehead, stunning me. Frozen, I can only stare up at him. He smiles and closes his eyes, briefly resting his head against mine, hand warm against my hip.

"I've missed this so much… thank you, Chi-Chi, for letting me come back home." He whispers, emotions heavy in his words. He isn't one to say such things normally, so I guess being in Otherworld, even with all the training and fighting he got to do, was harder on him than I originally thought. After all, he was unaccompanied by any loved ones there, and Goku has never enjoyed being alone. I am certain he made new friends; his personality alone guarantees that, but none of his true life friends were with him. Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, me, we were all very far away from him.

I reach up and rub my hand through his soft hair, an affectionate move that I developed early on in our marriage. I was very shy then, and with him so adverse to affectionate touching during the first few years, it was one of the few ways I had to show him how much I cared outside of the bedroom. We have grown more comfortable together since then, learning many other ways to show our devotion, but still, this remains one of my favorite.

"You big lug, of course this is your home. No matter how long you've been away it will always be your home." I tease him lightly, stepping back and smiling up at him as he opens his eyes once more. "Now, let's go before Goten eats the tablecloth."

We share a giggle at that and walk together to the kitchen. Gohan has his little brother held in the air by his belt, keeping the drooling boy away from the food. The imp is kicking his hands and feet, reaching for the gently steaming piles of pasta and rice sitting on the table. Shaking my head, I hurry to the oven and bring out the bread. Then I pull the fish out and set it on a platter as well. Bringing both dishes to the table, I finally declare everything ready.

Sitting at my designated spot, I smile at the boys as they all watch me closely. Their stomachs are growling, but all three of them know that until I give the all clear, they cannot eat yet. I have had to hit their heads many times to get that through them. Nodding my head, I sit back as all they descend upon the food like a pack of ravenous beasts. Slurping and chomping fills the dining room, mostly coming from the big idiot seated at my left. Scowling, I lift my foot under the table and tap him with it.

He glances over at me and I furrow my brows at him, holding up my fork and spoon. Slumping his shoulders sheepishly, he swallows the mouthful he has before getting another, a little more quietly this time. I sigh. Some things will never change. Serving myself some food, I eat slowly, occasionally standing to refill the platters on the table.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Goten asks as he finishes the last of the bread off. Next to him, Gohan starts choking and shakes his head, frantically trying to silence his little brother with his hands, eyes darting between me and his father frantically.

"Huh? I don't mind. Chi-Chi?" Goku looks over at me. I shrug and continue eating. While it's a little disappointing, I truly don't mind. Bulma's insinuation from earlier echoes in my ears still and I… well, Goku has never been shy about that part of our marriage despite what others seem to believe (where do they think Gohan and Goten came from?), but he is also easily able to hold back. He knows that family is important, so if Goten needs to be close to us tonight, then he will allow it. As for me, I may want my husband all to myself but I know Goten needs to be with him a little more than I do right now. And as much as he is trying to be sensitive of us, Gohan needs this as well.

"We can get the blankets out in the living room and all sleep there tonight, if you boys want to." I offer. Gohan may be a little old for this, though I know he'll enjoy it just as much as his baby brother and child-like father.

He looks over at me worriedly. "Are you sure, Mom?" He asks, glancing between me and Goku. I'm a little shocked to know he thinks about the need for marital privacy, but I guess I did raise him to be incredibly intelligent. Who knows what kind of books and information he receives from Master Roshi and Krillin. Even Yamcha has shared some inappropriate information sometimes. I should probably keep a closer eye on gifts from them from now on.

"Gohan, relax. It'll be fun." Goku says, patting his oldest on the shoulder before going back to shoveling food into his mouth.

"Yeah, like a sleep over at Trunks' house, only without playing video games all night and his Mom yelling something about Super Saiyan Asses as she chases Mr. Vegeta around." Goten chirps, making me choke on my water. I know Bulma doesn't always watch her mouth around others, but I can only think of two reasons why she would be using that particular phrase. We have had a discussion about what the transformation does to our husbands' physique before and I know she finds it very appealing. That's reason one, and two is that she is married to probably the biggest selfish asshole this side of the universe.

"Goten, do not say things like that. Those words aren't nice and we will not use them in this family." I tell him sternly. "And what have I said about playing video games at Trunks' house? Only for an hour!" I start warming up for what is probably going to be a mild lecture on self-control and restraint, two things Goten does not excel at doing.

"Say, Dad, want to go fishing tomorrow?" Gohan asks in a slightly louder than normal voice. I glare at him, knowing what he is up to, but Goten latches onto the idea and instantly forgets my sermon from moments before.

"Sure!" Goku agrees with a smile, making both his sons light up with glee. Well, I guess it is alright. They've both missed having a father around. I'll make a big lunch for them tomorrow morning so they can really enjoy themselves.

"You two, I want you to clean up the kitchen for your mom. I'm gonna take her out. We'll be back in a little while." Goku says as he pushes back from the table. I freeze mid bite, staring at him. What? What did he just say? And he's leaving a table before the food is all gone, is he ill?

Gohan, however, smiles and nods. "Alright. I'll watch Goten so he doesn't break your dishes, Mom. Have fun." He says, covering Goten's mouth when the boy starts to complain. While my brain is still trying to catch up with what is going on, Goku puts his hand on my shoulder and things go kinda blurry for a moment before they clear.

I almost fall as my seat suddenly vanishes, but he catches me, helping me stand upright. I stare around me. Even in the velveteen darkness I recognize this as the forest where we always walked with Gohan when he was a baby. It has always been my favorite part of the wilderness we live in. The trees here are large and study, thick with age and full of personality. Beautiful birds and gentle creatures thrive here. Gohan studies here and Goten spends hours making animal friends. Even I spend time out in this peaceful sanctuary, reconnecting with nature and just being alive.

Turning, I blink up at my husband. "Goku, why in the world did you bring me here?" I ask, confused. Scratching the back of his head, he walks a little ahead of me before bracing his feet and staring up at the stars dotting the sky.

"Because I need to talk to you." He says without turning, making my anxiety raise a little. Despite what people think, Goku is not a total idiot. His values and view are just completely different than most people's are, which leads to his apparent thickness in everyday life. The man is perfectly capable of coming up with complex battle strategies at the drop of a hat and also figuring out how to avoid my wrath when he tracks in mud and sweat from being outdoors all day training. That alone should show his intellect but most just don't see it that way.

He understands how to talk about problems and also how to compromise, he just doesn't value the huge fuss about what most people consider important. I mean, he allowed me to keep up on Gohan's studies even though he didn't exactly understand because he knew how significant it was to me for our son to study. If it makes me happy, then he will work hard to make it happen, even without completely seeing the reason why. So we actually spend a fair amount of time talking out our issues in order to make our marriage harmonious.

I never enjoy it, though. It really brings out the differences between us when we have talks like this. I am a trained marital artists, a woman who can hold her own against most male fighters and beasts in and from this world (excluded Goku's bunch of friends. Well, maybe Krillin and Yamcha and Master Roshi but anyone else, I don't think so), but I am a mother as well. Fighting is _not_ my life, and I don't use it as the outline for my decision making process. Goku, however, does. He equates everything back to fighting, and it figures prominently in his choices. That facet of his personality has caused some friction between us before, and likely will again in the future.

Letting out a resigned sigh, I nod my head. "Alright." I agree, walking up to him and linking my arm through his. I have done so since we first got engaged, but unlike back then, Goku readily accepts the gesture now, securing me at his side without even thinking twice about it. Just goes to illustrate another way he has grown from that clumsy youth into this stunning man he is now.

We start walking in the shadowy woods, listening to the crickets and frogs singing. For long moments neither of us speaks. I am basking in his warmth at my side, drinking in the heady comfort of his solid strength being in my life once more. I can tell he is enjoying having me with him, though his countenance isn't all joy right now. He is pensive. I can feel the discomfort in his energy as well as read it in the shadowy glimpses I get of his face. He's upset, and knowing him, he won't speak until he has worked it out in his head first, which may take a little time. While Goku isn't an idiot, no one will claim he is a genius, at least outside the fighting arena.

Knowing this, and understanding it, I let go of his arm to bounce ahead a little, whirling around in a circle with my arms thrown at and head tilted towards the sky. I'm far too old to be acting like this, but being around Goku has always made me act a little unbecoming of my age. He just has that affect on me. I smile and stop spinning, my back to him.

"Goku – " Before I can say anything, he speaks over me, cutting me off in a very un-Goku like way.

"Chi-Chi, I'm sorry." It bursts out of him like he can't hold it back any longer. I turn to face him, confusion probably written across my brow, but he is staring at his feet, shoulders hunched and entire body screaming despair and guilt.

"I stayed in Otherworld because I wanted to protect you and the others from those who always came after me because of who I am, not just to train and get stronger. But it was so selfish of me not to consider your feelings. Or Gohan's. I caused you two so much trouble and pain. I have left you alone and worried more times than I can count even before that, and I ended up dragging Gohan into danger as well. I'm a terrible husband and an even worse father. I am sorry." His voice is rough, sounding like he is on the verge of tears, and I have never seen Goku cry, other than when he has to get a shot.

For a long moment, I say nothing. His words have shocked me, to say the least. No one ever expects someone as strong as Goku to break down like this, to admit to faults and flaws in not only his character but also his personality so blatantly. But he isn't wrong. His desire not to come back _was_ very selfish and egotistical, no matter how true and sound the reasoning behind it was. And for a long time, I was in turns furious with him and so depressed about it that I did nothing but cry.

However, I never would have dared to think that Goku of all people would see this. He never doubts or lets the past hold him but, but from his voice and how defeated his posture is, this has been weighing on him for some time. He understands how much he has put me and his sons through, and he regrets it. I can see that clearly.

"When Gohan told me you were coming back for the tournament, do you know what my first thought was?" I ask him, turning around so I am facing the forest and not him, Seeing him so hurt is hard on me, and I need to make sure I get all my emotions across clearly. He doesn't reply to my words, but I feel him listening.

"It was that I will get to hug you and tell you thank you. After you left to go fight Cell, I never saw you again. I never got the chance to say thanks for saving this planet and myself from Cell, thanks for keeping Gohan safe, thank you for giving me Goten, thanks for so many things. I yelled at you so much during our time together that I never really said thank you, did I? I realized that after you were gone. I was so happy I was going to be given a chance to fix that." I sway a little on my feet, unable to keep totally still with the nerves running through me. Being truthful is always hard, but we have never lied to one another, ever, in all our years together. I won't start now.

"Yes, Goku, I have had it hard in the past because of you and the choices you've made, but I don't mind. You have always put the well being of others before your own and I love that about you. Sometimes it hurts, but that is who you are and I fell in love with you knowing that. And you aren't a terrible husband or father. How many times have you put yourself in harm's way to save me or Gohan? You don't show your love in the traditional way, but you're willing to stand in front of an energy blast that could blow up the planet for us. I think that get's the point across a little bit more clearly than turning up for each parent teacher conference or whatnot." I add, wanting to address his insecurities without bringing him down. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth.

"Although it would have been nice had you come to those like a normal father, that's just not who you are. And I get that. I understand it. I may complain and scream about it, but that's just because I'm greedy and selfish, too. I want normalcy from you for our sons, even though that isn't possible. You give me more than I could ask for, just not in the way I expect. I'm not perfect; neither are you. So we have arguments. That _is_ normal, Goku. It's how marriage and families work. So never ever say you are a terrible father and husband again." I use my strictest voice while delivering that order. He's never disobeyed me when I use this voice before.

I'm not surprised when his arms wrap around me from behind, his chin coming down to rest atop my head. I lean back against him, feeling totally safe. And, truthfully speaking, I am. The chances of something bad happening to me while I am with Goku are slim, and even if somehow some such evil did occur, he would Instant Transmission me to safety before I could recognize the danger.

"Thanks, Chi-Chi." He sighs into my hair, arms tightening around me. "You're far more than I deserve."

"Don't you forget it, either." I tease, reaching up to lightly tap him on the head with my fist. Dropping my hand to his shoulder, I squeeze his muscles and sigh. "We should probably head back. Gohan is wonderful looking after Goten but if those two start arguing I'm going to lose all the dishes in my house."

"They'll be fine. Goten needs to spend some time with his brother as well as us. Let's just stay a little longer." Goku argues, not budging an inch. I really don't want to head back yet, so I'm not going to complain. Goku can sense energy, so he can probably tell if we need to go break up a fight. We aren't that far from home.

"Just a bit, then." I grab one of his hands and pull, loosening his hold so I can step away. Keeping my grip on his hand, I start walking, tugging him behind after me. In a couple strides he is right beside me again but I don't drop his hand. I lace my fingers through his, feeling the calluses and scars from years of hard training and fighting on his skin. From his hands, anyone can see that Goku's worked hard his whole life. His knuckles are flat, his fingers knobbed from broken bones, and raised and rough patches of skin cover his palms from firing and blocking massive energy blasts all the time. But I like them that way.

Goku squeezes my hand back and we walk on.

We come upon one of the biggest trees in the forest and sit underneath it together. The apple tree Goku always gets apples from is up the hill and down the path from this spot, and down the western edge of the forest along the mountain range is the cave where Icarus lived for many years. We have so many memories here in this forest alone, of happy times and peaceful days. Hopefully we can create more with Goten as well. Though he hopefully won't be bringing home a dragon friend like Gohan did. I don't know if my heart can handle another shock like that.

I tilt my head back and stare up at Goku's handsome face. He hasn't aged at all these last seven years, looking just the same as he did the day he left to go fight Cell. In comparison, I've gotten older. I've had another child, and that takes a lot out of a woman's body. There are more lines on my face than previously, and my body, though still fit as a fiddle, isn't nearly as nubile as it was before. I wonder if it bothers Goku? He's never really put much stock in physical beauty, instead caring much more about how a person's heart looks. Heck, when he was a child he couldn't even tell men and women apart without checking!

A snicker sneaks out of me at that thought. I remember him checking me to make sure I was a girl. I knocked him right off his cloud.

"What's so funny?" He asks me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to pull me close to his side.

"I was just remembering how terrible you used to be at telling boys from girls. You used to practically grope people to figure it out. I can't believe you did that!" At my words he groans a little, covering his face with his free hand.

"Hey, I learned eventually. It's not my fault everyone looks pretty much the same to me." He defends himself. I nod, agreeing. How else can he be so friendly to every single being he meets? The Namekian's, when he first met them, didn't even make him blink. He wasn't bothered by the Supreme Kai's appearance either. He even befriended the people of Yardrat, and from what he tells me about them, they look strange too. To him, outer looks just don't matter. I guess that is why he is able to be such good friends with Piccolo despite how… disconcerting the man's appearance actually is. I mean, he's green.

"Yeah, that is true. Hey, Goku, does my appearance bother you now? I mean, you haven't changed at all since before you died, really, but I have." I play with his fingers, tangling mine with his and lightly tugging on the digits absently as I ask. I make no claims to be as vain about my beauty as Bulma is, but I do care about looking attractive to my husband.

"Um, no, Chi-Chi, you look fine to me. Beautiful as ever." Goku swears, sincerity ringing in his voice.

I smile. "That's good to know. I'm a good bit older than you now, you know, so I hope you don't mind having an older wife." Although I've always been older, just not by this much.

"It's fine." He assures me, pulling me closer to his side again. I could probably be wrinkled and grey and he would still call me beautiful. He's just that type of person. To him, no matter how withered and old I look I will still be beautiful as the day we wed. It's my personality, crazy as that it, and my heart that he adores, not my face. He forgot what I looked like when we met again as teens, after all, and fought in the arena.

Ah, the arena. Fighting him at the World's Martial Arts Tournament remains one of my most cherished memories. We haven't had many happy and free times like that since then, but whenever we do, we make certain to enjoy them to their utmost limit. After all, when your husband in the known strongest in the universe, you have to take the good when you can get it, because the bad is never far away. Speaking of the good…

"What is it like for you in Otherworld, Goku? You get to keep your body there because you're such a good person, right, and aren't just a spirit. What's that like?" I ask him, sliding down so I'm nestled against him, partially resting in his lap.

"It's amazing, Chi-Chi! There are tons of really strong fighters in Otherworld who have kept their bodies too, and they have done nothing but train since their deaths. The Grand Kai holds Tournaments for us and we fight one another without limits, and there is this one fighter, Pikkon, he reminds me a lot of Piccolo, and – " Goku's voice rings with excitement as he tells me about the Otherworld Tournament and the fighters he faced there. He gestures wildly with his hand and rocks his body as he talks. I grin. Fighting is the most enjoyable part of life to him, and nothing is going to ever change that. He gets so animated and happy about it.

The amazing thing to me is that, as strong as he is and as utterly clueless he is about most everything outside of fighting, he will still listen to me. Well, he's absolutely terrified of me when I'm angry. Bulma has asked me many times how I manage to cow the most powerful man in the universe, because she screams at Vegeta all the time, and he just yells back. Honestly I just tell her that she and Vegeta are too alike for that to work on him. I suggested being nice once and she flipped a lid on me but oh well.

" – and then the Grand Kai said that since we both touched the ceiling, we were both disqualified. But he agreed to teach us anyway, in the future. Hey, I wonder if I can still get the lesson now that I'm alive again?" Goku's story stops as he ponders this newest training dilemma.

"You can always Instant Transmission there to ask him, but leave that for another day. We need to get back to the boys." I state, standing up. I start to walk off down the path, but Goku grabs me, giggling, and takes off into the air, albeit at a much slower pace and lower altitude than earlier.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I shriek at him, watching the tops of the trees passing by just below me.

"Flying." He answers, making himself laugh again. Goku has a sassy streak in him, not that many people acknowledge it. I get to see it the most and sometimes I am not amused. Though I guess I should be happy that I'm the only one he acts utterly ridiculous with.

"We can walk home, you know!" I remind him, closing my eyes as the trees loom closer. I feel our speed slowing and he lets me go. I flop to my knees on the ground. "Unless it's under my own power or an extreme emergency, no more flying!" I snap.

Goku sighs and rubs his neck. "Alright, Chi-Chi. Please don't be mad at me." He sends those puppy eyes my way, looking for all the world like an innocent and carefree child. I sigh and gain my feet.

"I'm not mad." I assure him, turning to go inside the brightly lit house. From out here I can hear Gohan and Goten laughing merrily, and many dishes being clanked around a little too heartily in the sink. Still, they're enjoying themselves I guess.

Opening the door, I step in with a smile, but it freezes on my face at the sight that greets me. My boys are trying to wash the dishes and clean up the table from dinner but… but… soap bubbles out of the sink and onto the floor, and globs of suds are dripping off the ceiling and down the walls. Goten pauses with his arm mid-throw, a huge wad of soap in his hand. Gohan, across the room, has one of the serving platters raised as a shield. They're both staring at me with terrified faces as I blink at them.

"Chi-Chi, something the matter?" Goku inquires, peeking over my shoulder. At seeing the mess, he stiffens and starts to back away from me, towards the relative safety of the outdoors. "Uh, Chi-Chi, Honey…"

"Don't you 'honey' me, Goku!" I snarl, finally snapping. Whirling around, I point my finger inside the house. "Get in there and make those boys clean up the mess and I don't want to see a single soap bubble anywhere in my house! Now move it!"

He practically dives into the house, squeaking out a terrified 'yes ma'am' as he tells his boys to hurry up. Arms crossed and toes tapping out my impatience, I guard the exit. Anytime Goten or any of my other overgrown children tries to slink away, I growl their names and they scurry back to work.

In record time even by my standards, every dish is washed and put away, the soap cleaned from the house. The three Saiyan Warriors stand slumped in front of me. I must admit, it is very gratifying to be able to cause three such powerful men to cower in fear. It adds balance to the whole super-strong-warrior-aliens vs. measely-human-me thing. Not only that, but I can pretty much terrifying any of our wacky friends into obedience as well. It's a talent, really.

"Alright. Gohan, Goten, go change into your pajamas and brush your teeth. Gohan, makes sure Goten really brushes. Goku, move the sofa against the far wall and then come help me get the blankets out." I instruct, smiling. Goten lets out a relieved sigh and bolts up the stairs.

"Phew is right. Oh, Mom, Videl asked me to head over to her place the day after tomorrow to help with crowd control during Mr. Satan's press conference. Do you want me to take Goten with me? I don't mind, and he will actually be a big help if we bribe him with food." Gohan asks, smiling at me. This boy… he cares so much about the feelings of others. People always say that Gohan isn't like his father because he doesn't live to fight, but that's just not true. Gohan, like Goku, cares more about the happiness and wellbeing of those around him than anything else. He just expresses it in a different way than his father does.

"I don't mind, but if you take Goten then you won't get any time with Videl." Goku teases, making his son turn bright red and sputter. He starts to once again deny that they are dating, but his words fade out and his blush just gets more intense. He has inherited my low tolerance for embarrassment, since nothing really gets to his father.

I sigh. "You two, to your tasks!" I snap, making both men jump up and rush to their assigned duties. Shaking my head, I hurry back to the master bedroom. The extra bedclothes are kept in my closet for obvious safety reasons. Gohan once tried to make a fort out of the blankets when he was little and managed to rip an entire set up. I've learned since then. The nicer items or the extras in my house go in my closet.

Opening the wood doors, I freeze. All of Goku's old training outfits and clothes are still hanging in here. Even after seven years of him being gone, I hadn't been able to bring myself to put them away. I wash them once a year to keep them fresh. The weighted shoes and shirts, the ridiculous orange gi, his one suit, countless jackets and shirts, pants, it's all right where he left it. I reach out and run my fingers lightly over the many different fabrics, a smile growing on my face.

Seeing the blankets on the self running the top of the closet, I sigh. Why do I always put things I don't want ruined up high? It just makes it harder for me to reach. Gohan is tall, taller than his dad now, and Goten can fly. I'm the short one in the family. Dragging the stool from my vanity over, I climb on top and start to tug on the blanket bundle. It's predictably not coming out, caught on something in the closet. Gritting my teeth, I grab the blankets tighter and give them a vicious tug. Still nothing.

"Stupid blankets, of all the times to give me difficulties!" I grumble, shifting items around so I can try and see what they're hung up on. Standing on tiptoes, I shove a box over and see the blankets snagged on a raised nail in the self. These shelves haven't been fixed up at all recently; I haven't had the time. Goku used to be the house maintainer when he was still alive, and though Gohan tries to help out, I usually just make him study. The place is looking a little worn out. I'll need to fix it up now that everyone is back.

"Chi-Chi, the sofa is moved." I hear Goku say from the living room.

"Great. Come in here and give me a hand, will ya?" I call back, unable to reach the nail from my perch on the stool. He should be able to get it though.

"Is is alright?" His voice comes from the doorway, so I look over my shoulder at him, confused.

"Alright? Of course it is. This is your bedroom too. Now come on. I need you to bend down a nail for me. It's caught on the blankets." I point to the offending metal. Scratching his head, Goku walks over and easily lifts me off the stool, stepping up. He slaps his hand down on the nail, sending it back into the wood and shaking the whole room at the same time. With a laughing giggle, I tug the blankets down and he hops off my stool, setting it back by the vanity. Putting the blankets down on the bed, I reach back and start tugging my hair free of the bun I always put it in.

Even since we first married, Goku has loved my long black hair. So though it is impractical for fighting, cooking, or any other activity I do around the house, I have kept my hair long. Of course, that means I usually always have to wear it up in a bun, but I don't mind. It's such a small thing, but my long hair has always made him happy so I will keep the length until the day I die.

The bun finally loosens and my hair tumbles down to my waist. I sigh and roll my neck and shoulders, happy to have that headache-inducing hairstyle out for the day. Hair tends to weigh a lot when it's piled up in one spot on your head. Tossing the ribbon onto my vanity, I stride back over to the closet, looking for my nightgown. Goku is still standing before it, staring at the clothes inside it.

"You kept my clothes out?" He finally asks, turning to look at me with wide eyes. I flush a little but lift my chin and cross my arms.

"Yea I did, what's it to you?" I demand, feeling the heat grow in my cheeks as he just stares at me with wonder shining in his eyes. Then he laughs and grabs me with both hands, spinning me around before pulling me into a tight hug. His arms crush me, and it's a little hard to breath, but he's laughing and squeezing me tightly in obvious happiness so I really don't care.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku laughs out my name, pulling back just enough to see my face. His hands slide up my back and bury into my hair. Eyes sparkling with an emotion I haven't seen directed at me in a very long time, he leans down the distance separating us and claims my lips in a hungry kiss.

The moment his lips touch mine, all logical thinking power I possess flies away. It's always been that way with us. When we are together like this, the world flies away. My hands rise up to his chest and grip his clothes tightly as I lift my face into the kiss, inviting him to dive deeper.

"Mommy, I'm finished! Hey, Mommy, I – What are you guys doing?" Goten's cheerful voice is like a bucket of cold water thrown over us. We spring apart and I practically dive into the closet, face burning and body trembling. Goku laughs.

"Nothing, squirt. Go on out to the living room and wait for us. We need to brush our teeth, too." He tells his son, guiding the little guy out of the room.

"'Kay!" Goten sings, scampering off. I hear Goku come back in and sit on the bed. I groan and peek out of the closet at him. He's just sitting there, staring around at the room. It's not really that different from before. The pictures on the wall remain the same, showing us on our wedding day, Gohan's first birthday, our first picnic as a family of three, and even a couple photos of our friends. The new ones are pictures of Goten growing up. He stares at them with a sad, longing face.

Other than those, though, this room has stayed the same. I couldn't change it. That would be too much like moving on, and I know that I will never be ready for or even able to do that. So the colors are the same, the furniture, even the bedspread. It's a little more worn, but I can't sleep at night unless I'm under the same sheets we used together as a married couple.

Sighing, I pull my nightgown off the shelf and step out of the closet. "Your night clothes are in the dresser, top drawer." I tell him, pointing. He nods and stands, walking over to the wooden drawers. I remember one of the first times Krillin came over and ended up staying the night. When he saw Goku out of his training clothes, his eyes almost fell out of his head. It was then I realized that most of our friends think that Goku does anything and everything in that same orange outfit, which is not all that ridiculous, seeing as how he wants to wear it all the time. But he does have other clothes for other uses. And I make him use them.

He just doesn't find regular clothes to be that comfortable. Not to mention that he wrecks his clothes all the time from training or sparring with the others a little too intensely. So he has to have plenty of spare clothing to fit into. He has many replicas of his training clothes, but I've always made him stock up on regular outfits as well, and he will wear them for me on occasion. One thing that Goku does not, will not, ever wear is underwear, though. This wild man never wore them as a kid, and he refuses to do so now. He claims they're uncomfortable and restrictive. Even if he goes swimming, he won't be bothered to put on swim trunks. It's mildly embarrassing, but that's just the way he is. I've more or less trained my sons to be a little more civilized, though.

Tugging my nightgown over my head, I grab a hairbrush off the vanity and turn to walk out of the room, mouth opening to tell Goku to hurry up. My voice died in my throat, though, at the beautiful sight I'm presented with.

In true Goku style, he's stripped himself completely down to nothing. The orange and navy clothes lie at his feet as he sorts through the drawers in the dresser to find just the right thing to wear. I watch, unable to tear my eyes away, as the rippling muscles in his back bulge and flex with his movements. No one, and I mean no one, will ever be able to say that Goku doesn't have a beautiful body, because it's breathtaking. Despite his voracious appetite, there is not an ounce of fat on this man anyway. He's cut and lean, a living sculpture of masculinity.

My guilty eyes track down his defined back all the way to the scar that marks where his tail used to be before I managed to rip them back up just as Goku turns around, a smile on his face. He holds a white tank and dark blue shorts in his hands, but I honestly could care less right now. His chest is… beyond description. How does one even get their muscles to be that defined, and still maintain such stunning speed? I mean, he's literally _bulging_ with muscles and he looks like he could easily lift up a mountain, and yet he can move so fast the normal eyes can't even see him if he wants. How is that possible? The more important question is, how in the world am I going to get him to let me touch him again, because I need to stroke that body, now.

"Chi-Chi, you're staring." Goku's teasing voice makes me blink. Meeting his dark eyes, filled with mirth, I gasp and feel my face turning a bright, bright red. Turning on my heels, I run squealing from the room. Skidding into the living room, I find Goten bouncing on the sofa while Gohan tries to brush his hair out.

They both look up when they see me. I can't quite meet their gaze, though, and glance away awkwardly. "Well, looks like we've got plenty of space here."

"Yup!" Goku's voice makes me jump guiltily as he walks in, thankfully dressed and carrying the blankets I'd left behind. Dropping them on the floor, he nudges me with his hip as he straightens, catching my eyes. "Don't feel bad; I was staring at you, too."

"Not in front of the children!" I shriek, knocking him down as I try to cover his mouth. He starts laughing as I flail over him, an arm hooking around my waist to make sure I don't hurt myself. Goten jumps into the fray, wanting to play. The little imp starts tickling me, making me shriek. I'm rather ticklish.

Goku rolls with me, getting us free from the giggling Goten. I sit up and push my hair out of the way before turning to share an evil look with Goku. "Ready?" I ask, nodding towards Gohan. Goku grins back and nods, then at the same time we move. He grabs Gohan and starts to tickle the startled teen, and I capture Goten, tickling him until he's almost screaming.

Tears of mirth stream down little Goten's face as he finally manages to squirm free, jumping across the room. Gohan slips out of his father's hold and joins his brother, breathing hard. Goku and I share a high five. We've still got it. This used to be one of our favorite family activities to do with Gohan when he was younger. From the look on his face, I think he remembers.

"No fair! Daddy is way too strong, we won't be able to tickle him back." Goten pouts, crossing his arms. Gohan pats his brother on the back.

"True, but we can still get Mom." He offers, sending a mischievous grin my way. I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, but I'm the only one who knows how to get the one up on your father. If you tickle me, then you'll never learn the trick." I state, watching them narrow their eyes in consideration. In all honesty, Goku is terribly ticklish and it doesn't take much to overpower him if he's giggling like a maniac, but I'm not about to let my sons gang up on me. And also, if I play my cards right, I may be able to get in a little Goku-touching now, which I'm most certainly not adverse to.

Goku tilts his head, confused. "What do you mean, Chi-Chi?" He asks. I shake my head and meet Goten and Gohan's gaze.

"Well, what do you say? Are we a united front?" I ask archly. They both nod and I smile. "Alright, here I go then!"

Without giving him any time to react, I whirl around and poke Goku on his right side just above his hips. He instantly starts to giggle, falling over on the ground. I climb on top of him, tickling my fingers across his chest. I know all his most ticklish spots and I take my time about it, touching my fingers over him with a little more care than tickle-torture warrants, but I'm enjoying myself. Feeling his body twitching beneath me makes a smile curve across my lips.

"Ch-Ch-Chi-Chi!" He stutters out between gasping laughter, trying to grab me but unable to do so. I look over at my boys.

"Well, come on!" I order. Goten, grinning from ear to ear, bolts over and starts tickling his father's feet. Gohan goes for his father's underarms. All three of us are pinning Goku to the ground, tickling him, and his contagious laugh fills the house. We all giggle as we torment poor Goku. His face is creased with the happiest smile I have ever seen. This sight would surely confuse some of his friends. They all know him as the unstoppable fighter, the warrior who never gives up, but that's just one part of him. He's also a father and husband, a man who enjoys being silly with his family. Seeing him in that role again makes my eyes burn.

"I surrender, I surrender!" Goku cries, chest heaving and face red from all his laughing. I stop tickling and sit up on his chest, smiling. Goten climbs up on my back, snickering at his father from over my shoulders. Gohan sits beside us, shaking with mirth.

"Wow, Mommy, how did you do that?" Goten asks, tangling his hands in my hair as he climbs around on my back.

"I cheated." I admit, pulling him off me. He stands beside me looking confused.

"Cheated? But we're not supposed to do that." He points out. I nod at him.

"That's right, we aren't. But, I'm not a Super Saiyan, so to get the one up on you guys, I have to cheat. So I did. Your father is never on guard around me, so I can easily get in a tickle or a punch." I say, lifting a finger. "But it only works when we are home. Outside of the house, your father is always on guard."

"Chi-Chi!" Goku grabs me with both hands and rolls over, pinning me beneath him. "That was awesome! Thanks!" He gives me a swift kiss on the forehead and jumps up, tossing blankets and pillows at Goten. The two start to lay everything out while I sit, blinking, hand pressed up against the spot he kissed me.

"Heh, it's good to have Dad home, isn't it, Mom?" Gohan asks, leaving over to kiss my cheek before standing and claiming some blankets, laying out a spot on the floor. Watching the three of them tossing pillows around and laughing just fills me with so much happiness. We were plenty happy while it was just the three of us here, but now with Goku back, this tiny house finally feels like home again. He just brings some sublime happiness to wherever he is at. I guess he really is like an angel.

"And I'm sleeping here!" Goku exclaims, dropping some blankets and pillows on top of me. I throw them off and blow my hair out of my face, shaking my head at him. He chuckles and grins at me innocently. I lay the blankets out and fluff up the pillows. Goku flops down onto the little bed, arms beneath his head as he stares up at the ceiling. Goten tugs his nest over so he can sleep beside his dad.

After turning the lights off I crawl back into the mess of blankets, curling up at Goku's side, my hand resting over his heart. Feeling that reassuring thump under my palm allows the tension of the day to finally leave. My eyes start to grow heavy and I snuggle my head into Goku's shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around me.

Gohan drapes a blanket over me. "G'night Mom. Night, Father." He whispers before lying down on my other side.

"Night Mommy, Daddy!" Goten yawns, crawling over his father to give me and then Goku a sleepy kiss before settling down against his father's other side.

"Good night, boys. Sleep well. Night, Goku." I mumble, starting to fall into slumber. For the first time in years, sleep comes easily for me tonight.

Just before I succumb to the call of night, I feel Goku kiss my forehead again. "Good night, Chi-Chi. I love you." Smiling and at peace at last, I let myself drift into dreamland. He's finally home. My family is all alive and together at last, as we are meant to be. Finally.


End file.
